James Charles Ricardo Potter Snape
by annie55226
Summary: James Potter has not had an easy life so far, and he is only eleven years old. He is living with his adopted mother's sister, and discovers that he has a twin brother that he never knew about. Will they be able to get over their differences and live as brothers should? Will James be able to heal and move on with the help of the Snapes?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, this is just a little something that has been teasing me for awhile now as I've been working on A New Life. I finally decided just to write it out and see where it takes me, instead of letting it distract me. Let me know what you think!

Obviously don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

_ I am sitting in the closet, where Dad left me just minutes ago. I can see into the room through the slats in the door. _

_ "NO! Please! Just leave us alone, what do you want from us?" I hear Mom's voice call from down the hall. I feel the tears start to well up in my eyes at the pure panic I feel and I cover my mouth with my hand to keep from calling out, I don't want to draw attention to me. I'll be lucky if they don't discover my hiding spot._

_ Suddenly I hear three consecutive gunshots. I can't help the whimper that escapes as I hear my mom cry out loudly. My brother yelling for help._

_ "DAD! Please Dad, you have to be ok!" I hear my brother yell, and I know that my dad has been shot._

_ Before I can even think of what to do now, I hear my brother's bedroom door open and watch as he is pushed into the room by a big, tall man. I hear two more gunshots from down the hall and can only assume that my mother has been shot as well. My brother falls to his knees, crying uncontrollably._

* * *

I fall to the floor yelling out, smacking my head on the low shelf next to my bed on the wall. Lights explode behind my eyes as I squeeze them shot. I realize I must have made a lot of noise and I hold my breathe listening for any noise from above me. I hear feet falling heavily down the stairs and I start to shake uncontrollably, but I force the tears away. Tears are a sign of weakness, something I am not allowed to show.

My uncle yanks open the closet door, because that is what my room is, an old supply closet in the basement. He grabs my arms and yanks me up off of the floor.

"How many times must we go over this? You good for nothing brat! Keep your mouth shut and let us sleep! Obviously you cannot get this through that thick skull of yours, so I will have to find another way to get the point across," he says. And with that he starts hitting me. He pays attention to where he hits, ever since he once gave me a black eye and had too many 'uncomfortable questions' to answer.

I curl up on myself trying to protect myself in any way I can. I know better than to beg, begging and crying only causes the beatings to go on longer. I draw my mind away from my body separating myself from the situation. Eventually he stops, being sure to give me one last good kick before he locks me back in.

I hate being locked in. It reminds me too closely of the dream, a very real situation that occurred almost eight months ago. I try not to think about it, and do my best to pull myself onto my bed. It takes more effort than its worth, and the pain forces me to lose consciousness before I can make it to my destination.

* * *

"Wake up runt, I have to go to the store and you need to help me carry the things," my aunt says rapping loudly on the door. I know I have slept late, and glancing at my cracked watch, I see that it is almost noon. I am surprised they didn't wake me up to cook them breakfast, but I am not going to complain about it.

"BOY! Get your ass out here!" my uncle hollers just seconds later. I quick throw on some fairly clean clothes that will be acceptable in town and move as quickly as I can out of the door and to my uncle. "Now, you listen to me, and you listen well. You are to listen to your aunt and not give her any grief or you are going to be hearing from me, do you understand?"

"Yes sir, I'll behave sir," I manage to say, his threat is very clear. I don't think I'd be able to survive another beating, my body already feels like it has been torn apart and I feel I could sleep for days.

The ride into town is not very long, I am forced to sit in the backseat because my cousin Kyle has decided to come along as well. He won't have to do anything though, just point out the things he wants, he is a little prince. As soon as we get into the store my aunt sends me off to one end to grab some of the items on her list.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I have been calling you for ages? I thought you said you were going to go get milk, and here I find you looking at apples?" a middle aged woman exclaims grabbing onto my arm. I try to pull away from the touch but she has a strong grip.

"Wh-what? I'm sorry ma'am but I think you have me mistaken with someone else," I respond trying to shake her arm off, but she has a tight grip.

"Very funny Sev, but I think I would be able to recognize my own son. And while we are here I think we should think about getting your hair cut. Now go grab some milk, we really should be getting back to your dad and brothers. I can only imagine what those poor kids are doing to your father," she responds while moving her hand to grab mine and drag me after her. I quickly turn back trying desperately to find my aunt, but I can't see her anywhere.

"Really ma'am you have me mistaken with someone else. My names not Sev, it's Jamie… and I am pretty sure I would recognize my mom if you were her…" I trail off unsure of what else to say to her to convince her.

We start to head towards the back of the store and as we turn the corner and down an aisle, we almost run into a boy whom I assume is Sev. And I suddenly understand why this woman has mistaken me with him for I feel as if I am looking in a mirror. I feel as if a bucket of cold water has been dumped on my head and feel Goosebumps all over.

"AH! What! Wait who are you!?" The woman exclaims spinning between the two of us, finally setting her eyes on the other boy. "Sev? Is that you?"

"Yes mom, honestly you'd think you would be able to recognize your own child," he responds, and I cannot help but burst into laughter, I was just on the receiving end of a similar claim from the woman. My laughs don't last long though, before they turn to gasps of pain. I clutch my chest and bend over part way.

"Are you alright?" The woman says moving to my side. I am surprised when she rubs my back and places her other hand on my arm trying to steady me.

"Yeah," I gasp out. "Sorry about the misunderstanding ma'am but I really need to go."

"Sh, just wait a second and catch your breath. Don't worry about any of this now, I am not going to hurt you and neither is my son," she responds tightening her hold on me. I slowly start to relax as the pain begins to ebb. I then loosen my grip on my chest and again try to excuse myself from the conversation. "Are you here with your parents? I don't know about you two, but I sure do have a lot of questions about this whole situation. Maybe we can meet for tea?"

"I'm not here with anyone…. Well I mean I'm with my aunt, but I don't know about tea…. I don't know if there's time. Sorry, but I really need to go now," I again try to pull away and as if noticing for the first time that the mother is hindering me, she quick lets go.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to keep you here, and I definitely didn't mean to frighten you so I am sorry if I did. My family and I are only in town for a couple of weeks. We are visiting my family, I am from this area and my parents and siblings still live-"I don't hear the rest of her sentence because now that I am no longer being held in place, my mind tells me to flee and I do not disobey or think twice. I leave and I run all the way back to the house without stopping or slowing down. When I walk into the house, I discover that I am the only one home. I go out back and start to weed the garden, one of my many chores.

"BOY! Get in this house right now!" my uncle yells out at me. I can't help but hesitate, and that is all it takes for my uncle to storm out and yank me up off of the ground. He grabs me by the collar of the shirt and drags me up the back patio steps and into the house. He drags me to my room before he starts in on me again.

"I told you to behave yourself, and you abandon them in town! What were you thinking? You know better than to draw attention to yourself, and your aunt had to handle all of the bags on her own! I have reached the end of my rope boy. It's time you learned your place!" He yells throwing me into the room. It doesn't take long for him to start, and stomp his foot onto my leg to keep me from retreating. I hear my knee pop, and know a lot of damage has been done. I call out unable to stop it, forcing my uncle's anger to a whole new level.

I sit and take the beating praying that the blackness takes me so I know longer feel the pain. When it does, my uncle is still going at it, and I could not be more grateful to fall into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next thing I know, I am waking up in a very bright room. I open my eyes but immediately close them against the offending brightness. I slowly try again, allowing them to slowly adjust this time. I turn my head and notice that there is a police officer sitting next to my bed. Looking around I realize that I am in a hospital, though I have no idea how I got here.

"You're awake," I hear the officer say. And I turn my head and nod. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What happened?" I ask trying to sort my thoughts.

"Do you mean you don't remember?" he asks.

"No, I mean how did I get here?" I blurt out.

"We aren't sure, you were dropped off out front, but we are looking at the security footage trying to find out. Can I ask you a few questions?" He asks, I don't respond, so he continues. "What's your name?"

"James," I reply, knowing not to give him too much information.

"Alright James, do you have a number I can call to get a hold of your parents?"

"I don't have any. They died," I mutter out. I always hate this question, it brings forth way too many questions.

"Who do you live with?" he asks.

"My aunt and uncle, but I don't have a number."

"Do you know who did this to you?"

I nod my head, before quick shaking it no. My uncle has always threatened the worst if I were to tell.

"My name is Officer Abraham Harris, but you can call me Abe. You can trust me. I will sit here next to your bed until we catch whoever did this, if that would make you feel safe. I want to help you. You may not be related to us, but you have some sort of a link to my nephew. When the police found you here they immediately called me, and we want to help you," he says, and I can feel the sincerity behind his words, even if I am still reluctant to believe him.

"Why?" I ask. So many questions are running through my head, and I don't know if I can actually say what I am thinking.

"Why what? There are a lot of whys that can be applied to this situation. I could call my sister and brother-in-law, I would think that you have many questions for them," he responds leaning back in the char he has taken. "Here, just give me a minute and let me call the house. I think they would be better at this."

With that he gets up and walks towards the door, but before he can go I manage to get out two words.

"My uncle," I mumble out before I can stop myself.

He gives me a long look before walking out the door. It isn't long before a nurse comes in and asks me how I feel and if I am in any pain. I don't feel any pain, but I think that it is really because I am not moving. I feel stiff and sore and would really like to get up and walk around but I am told that because of my knee, they don't want me up and walking yet.

The next time the door opens, it is the police officer again, and another man whom I have not seen before. He is taller and has broader shoulders; he is very intimidating looking with wavy black hair and deep brown eyes. He is wearing dress pants and a button down and tie, which only adds to his important persona.

"Hello, my name is Tobias Snape. I am Severus' dad. My wife told me she was afraid she gave you a bit of a fright earlier… I am sorry if she did, she can get a bit carried away when she's excited."

"Hi, I'm James though I usually just go by Jamie. And its ok, she didn't really frighten me I just didn't know what to do…"

"Well, I would like to get to know you better if that's alright. While you were unconscious, the doctors did some testing between you and my son Severus and discovered that the two of you are twin brothers," Tobias explains.

"What is your uncle's name?" Abraham asks, bringing us back to the line of questioning that was happening before Tobias entered the room.

"I don't know…. I was only to call him uncle or sir, I was never told his name... my aunt's name was Beatrice though… she hated it."

"What's your name?"

"James Charles Ricardo Potter."

"And your aunt and uncle adopted you? How old were you?"

"It was less than a year ago. My parents adopted me when I was really little. My biological parents left me outside of a church."

"So, you know we want to help you. What happened today at the grocery store? My wife just wanted to get to know you better, maybe find out if there was a link between you and Sev."

"They scared me. I ran home, that's why my uncle was so mad. I left them without telling them, and they had to do everything…." I trail off unsure why I am telling this man this.

"If we had known years ago that you were twins we would have initiated contact, and if when we adopted Severus had known that he had a brother we would have adopted you both. Now, we obviously are not going to force you into anything, but we would like to get guardianship over you. I know that you are confused and probably overwhelmed, but we would like to work with you," Tobias says this full speech and moves to come stand next to my bed. Abraham retakes his seat by my bed and reaches for my hand. I automatically flinch away and he pulls back.

"I-I don't…. I don't know…. why would you want to do that?" I manage to stutter out.

"Well, you are our son's brother, that's enough in our book. You need a good home, and we can give that to you."

I don't know what to say. Here is a family of people whom are willing to get guardianship over me and allow me to live with them, but I don't know if that is what I want. I don't know what I want. I have spent the last eight months living with my crazy aunt and uncle with ridiculous rules and never knowing what was going to happen next. Who's to say that these people aren't the same? I want to say they aren't but… I bite my lip trying to think of the words to express the fears I have.

"Do you know someone else in the family that you can talk to about this?" Abraham asks after my long pause.

"No… well I have an uncle… in their will my parents left me with him but he was overseas so the courts decided my aunt and uncle would do until his tour was over. I think he came home for the funerals… last I heard he was coming home in September…"

"What's his name? I will see what I can find out and try to get into contact with him," Officer Abraham offers.

"Charles Potter. He's my dad's little brother. He lived at the house when he was home since we were the only family he had, and he wanted to spend as much of his free time with us. I lived with my mom's older sister, Beatrice and her husband and son."

"Do you think you could tell me what happened to you? I told you about how we adopted Isabella, so maybe you could tell me a bit about yourself."

"There's not much to talk about… I was found outside of a church, Mom was volunteering that morning and was watching me while child services were called. All they had was a note that had my name written on it, James Ricardo. I think they also had a birth certificate but both the mother and father sections were blank. They tried to search and find them but came up empty handed. When the people came to take me to an orphanage, my mom was heartbroken and just couldn't let me go. She called Dad, who was working on a case in DC. He flew home and together they arranged for the adoption. They had one child, a son whom was a year older than me."

"What happened?"

"Do… do we have to talk about this?"

"No, but I would like to know as much as you are willing to tell me, I want to help you but I can only do that if you let me," Tobias says.

"Dad worked for the government. The FBI. He was an investigator and one of the cases he was working on involved a man who was going after the detectives that were originally on the case. They didn't know that the person started to include the FBI team after they joined the investigation. My dad was the first person he went after."

"And this man killed your brother and mother as well?"

"Please don't make me talk about this… I don't want to relive these memories… just please drop it… please…" I beg unable to stop the tears that come to my eyes as I think of that horrible night. Memories that I know will haunt me to my grave. People always say that it helps to talk about the nightmares that plague you but these memories have been buried too deep for me to hope it will work on them.

"Jamie, I don't-"Tobias starts but is cut off by Abraham in a subtle 'drop it' command.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just want to warn everyone that in this chapter, James explains what happened to his family. It is a rather dark chapter, and there is definitely some violence. I think it is important though to know exactly what happened in order to understand James' behaviors.

* * *

"Oh, I meant to ask you this earlier but I got sidetracked," Officer Abraham starts. "There has been a man calling asking about you, and wanting permission to visit and I was wondering if you knew who he was. His name is Morgan Spencer. What's wrong?" he suddenly stops when he sees the tears in my eyes. I shake my head and try to take deep breathes to calm myself.

"He can come. He was my dad's best friend. They worked together, but I haven't seen him since my parents were killed and he found me in my brother's closet," I ramble out before I can think about what I am saying.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks, his brows furrow in a look of concern and I automatically look away staring at my hands in my lap.

"You aren't from around here are you?" I ask him and when he shakes his head I continue. "My parents were Clarissa and Hank Potter, and my brother was Henry though I always called him Rye-"I am stopped by Abraham gasping loudly from his spot by the foot of my bed. He suddenly is next to me pulling up a chair to sit in and grabs my hand.

"Can… can you all just take a step back? Please? I… I know I am going to have to… eventually but please just give me a minute… can… can you…" I trail off. It's hard to describe the emotions running through my brain.

"You were the other son… I can't believe I didn't put it together sooner," he says putting his hand over his eyes, while dropping my hand and moving away.

"Will one of you two please tell me what's going on?" Tobias asks a bit desperately, but taking the step back that I had asked for.

"Sit down, I'll tell you but I ask that you not interrupt me till the end. It is hard enough to recall this day without having to pause and answer questions," I stop until I get a confirmation from both of them. "It was my birthday last year, my eleventh, October 3. Dad worked in the FBI on a criminal investigative team. He had to travel a lot for his job, but when he was home he spent as much of his time with us as he could. My brother was only a year older than me, but we never fought. Mom was an elementary teacher and would drag us to school with her whenever she could to show us off.

"I was really excited because Dad finished a case that made him go to California on the 25th of September and he usually got a week or more off after long cases, which that one had been. Uncle Charlie was also supposed to be coming home, but in the end his leave was pushed back a couple of weeks. Just three days before my birthday Dad got called into another case. This one luckily didn't make him have to leave town, but I was still afraid he was going to be called in on my birthday and I wouldn't see him.

"Since we weren't sure if Dad was going to be home we didn't make any big plans. Mom, Dad, Rye and I all went out to dinner at the family restaurant not far from our house. We frequented there quite often and it was a favorite for all of us. After dinner we were all going to go home and have a movie and game night just the four of us. During dinner Dad was called away and so as soon as we were done eating we had to take him home where he could get his car and head to the office. He apologized and told me that he probably wouldn't be back till late.

"Since Dad wasn't going to be home I asked Mom if I could go to my best friend Carly's house for the night. Her parents were out of town and her grandpa was staying with her. They got along great, and I had met him on more than one occasion. She had invited me to spend the night a week or so earlier… they were going to pitch a tent in the middle of the family room and have an indoor camp out. Mom said yes, because it was my birthday after all. Rye would normally go with me but he was out past curfew the weekend before so was grounded.

"I quick packed a bag and Mom drove me to her house. She lived right down the street from us, but Mom was going to drive to the store and rent a movie for her and my brother so dropped me off. Sometime around midnight when we were just getting ready for bed I realized that I left my phone charger at home. Since our plans for the next day were still not really established I didn't want my phone to die so I decided to go home to get it.

"Carly's grandpa had fallen asleep on the couch like an hour earlier and rather than wake him we decided just to sleep up in her room. Because of this she had to make up a bed for me. Rather than making her come with me and then have to make up the bed when we got back I decided to head back alone. When I reached the house all of the lights were off, which I thought was weird because my brother always stayed up till like two in the morning.

"Something seemed off but I couldn't place what. All of the lights were off and I assumed that everyone was asleep so I made sure to be quiet as I made my way up the stairs. It wasn't until I was outside of my brother's room that I heard them," I stop when I realize that the tears are flowing freely down my face.

"Can I come closer?" Tobias asks, taking advantage of my pause. I nod my head, willing to take a chance on this man, seeking whatever comfort I can. He sits down in the chair Abraham vacated earlier and hands me a handkerchief while grabbing my hand.

"My mom was in her room at the end of the hall and I could tell she was crying. I was at my brother's room now, and my room was a little farther down the hall, but I stopped trying to find out what was wrong, and that was when I heard what she was saying. 'Please don't hurt him, he doesn't know anything… what do you want from us?'

"I could feel my heart stop and I started to panic not knowing what to do now that I was in the hall, obviously someone was in there with her and I assumed my brother was as well. 'You know what I want.' I heard a gravelly voice respond. Suddenly there was a hand on my mouth and I was shoved into my brother's room. I was about to bite down on the hand, my dad was adamant that my brother and I take self-defense classes growing up, when I was spun around to face my attacker to see my dad standing there.

"He pressed a finger to his lips before letting me go. He looked around the room before he walked to the closet and opened the door motioning for me to get in and sit towards the back. Before I could he gave me a big hug and whispered in my ear, 'I love you Jamie, no matter what happens remember that your mother and I love you more than we could ever tell you. Now stay in here and stay quiet until someone you know and trust comes in, do you understand?' I nodded my head, but he continued. 'Promise me that no matter what you hear or see you won't come out of here.' And I managed to say I promise and I loved him before he closed the closet doors and my brother's bedroom door."

Abraham tightens his hold on my hand. I wipe the tears off of my face.

"Everything was silent, and I realized that if I set my ear against the side wall in the closet I could make out some of the words being spoken. 'It's just us… promise… anything you say… leave them…' I could hear my dad's low tons. Then I heard Mom's voice higher and louder than Dad's, 'NO! Please! Just leave us alone, what do you want from us?' I had to cover my mouth in order to keep back the sounds trying to escape. Then I heard the loud popping of a gun. Three times, three shots. Then I heard my mother weeping and my brother started to yell for help as loud as she could, 'Dad! Please Dad you have to be ok!' I knew from the desperation in his voice that he was d-dead. His yell was cut off and I could only assume that they had hit him or threatened him. Before I could even process what was going on I heard the bedroom door open and my brother came in followed by two men

"The one man pushed my brother into the room and he fell to his knees at the foot of the bed just in front of me at the closet. I could see through because it was doors that had the little slat things, like on shutters. 'Please don't do this… I promise I won't tell anyone just-'he stopped abruptly and I knew why. Two more gunshots from down the hall. I had to bite my lip hard to keep from calling out, but I wasn't about to draw attention to myself now. My brother collapsed crying uncontrollably, and it took all of my will power not to jump out of the closet and join him.

"A woman then came into the room and handed the other man a gun 'Finish him, we have to leave before more feds show,' she said standing there waiting for him to do it. I squeezed my eyes shut knowing what was going to happen and knowing that I couldn't watch. It didn't make it any easier though. Only one gunshot this time, and I had to bit my hand to keep from making a sound."

At this point I had to stop because I was crying too hard. My sobs was strong enough to shake my whole body, and I felt as if I would never breathe again. I feel Abraham and Tobias both let go of my hands, and I can't stop the whimper that escapes my lips in protest. They were what was keeping me in the present. Suddenly the bed shifts, and I am pulled into someone's lap and held in strong arms. I can hear soothing words being murmured into my hair, but I don't understand what is being said. Finally I feel as if I could never cry again, and I feel my breathing starting to even out.

Realizing that someone is holding me on their lap, I look up into Tobias' face. On instinct I start to pull away, I haven't been held like this in a very long time. Rather than letting me go, Tobias tightens his hold on me.

"You're fine where you are, there is no need to be embarrassed… you just stay calm and right where you are…" he says, and I realize that he is rocking me ever so gently.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to… it won't happen again sir, I promise…" I manage to sniffle out.

"Nonsense, everyone needs a good cry every once in a while. There is nothing wrong with asking for help or comfort when you need it. So there is no need to apologize. Now though, I think it is time for a nap, you can finish the story later if you wish," I look around and see that Abraham is still sitting next to the bed. When we make eye contact he smiles and moves to put a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly.

"No, I want to finish now. There isn't much left, and I'd rather get it over with. Plus I couldn't sleep now… I'd just have nightmares."

"Alright, if you wish, but I do insist that you stay here. You are calm and relaxed right now, and I would like to keep it that way," Tobias responds. I take a deep breath and a drink of water before carrying on.

"Before Dad went into the bedroom he called his team for backup and they were on their way. Keeping my promise to Dad I stayed in the closet. What felt like hours to me, but was probably mere minutes went by before finally the bedroom door opened. I couldn't see who it was, and I panicked when the closet door opened. I looked up at a gun, that was swiftly lowered, and the man wielding it quickly squatted down throwing his arms up in a nonthreatening gesture.

"I looked up into the very familiar face of Morgan Spencer, my dad's best friend and partner and my godfather. I threw myself into his arms and was unable to stop myself from crying. He wrapped his arms around me and called for an officer to come into the room. He picked me up, burying my head in the crook of his neck so I was unable to see anything in the room or the house. He took me out to an ambulance and came with me to the hospital. He stayed with me the entire time I was in the hospital."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has been reading! This story hasn't been getting too much attention, so I don't know how long/if I will continue it... It's hard to write a story that you know no one is reading.

Anyways, this chapter and the next focus on James closing this chapter of his life in order to start on the next, so enjoy.

* * *

"My uncle was unable to be released from duty, and the courts quickly decided that I should go live with my aunt and uncle. I wasn't allowed to go to the funerals, they locked me in my room when they went, and told everyone that I was distraught and refused to come. Morgan came a couple of times to try and see me but there was always an excuse not to. My aunt and uncle live in a different town then my family did, so I started over again in a way… they refused to let me see anyone from my past."

"How did your parents get custody of you in the first place?" Tobias asks.

"Well, my dad actually was working a case that I was a part of, sort of. They were investigating a bunch of murders that were being staged as car accident suicides. My parents were hit by a drunk driver, and I was in the back… the way the car was hit, I was left fairly unharmed. My dad said the minute he laid eyes on me he knew he couldn't leave me behind. From what I have been told it took a lot of lawyers and court dates to get the adoption finalized."

"Severus was found in a church, and then was put in an orphanage over here. While visiting Abraham' family with my wife and our kids, my wife was volunteering and met him. He had been there for two months. She felt the same way as your dad did with you," Tobias says with a smile.

"Do you have more kids then just Severus?" I ask unable to stop my curiosity. "Sorry sir, you don't have to answer that…. I don't have any reason to know, I'm sorry for-"

"Sh… calm down little one, it's alright," Tobias says rubbing my back in big circles. "You can ask me anything you want, I will never get mad at you. If I don't want to answer I will simply say so. And I would prefer for you to extend the same courtesy to me. If I ever ask something you don't want to answer, don't lie or feel guilty, just say so. Also, there is no need to call me sir, Tobias or Toby will suffice. As to your question, I have four children, Severus and three more boys Ethan, Lysander and Zachariah. Lysander is ten, Zachariah who is thirteen and Ethan who is fifteen. Those three boys are all genetically mine, Severus is the only one adopted, but they are all my children."

"They are currently all staying at my house," Abraham adds in. "I am married and I have two children and my wife is pregnant with our third. I have a little boy who is six and a little girl who is three. I live in the house that we grew up in, and it is on a fairly large farm about a half an hour out of town. We have two houses on the property, one that our parents live in and the one my family lives in."

"If you would like, when you are released from the hospital you can come and stay with us. My family and I are staying here until Friday, it is currently Monday so that gives you plenty of time to decide if you want to travel with us back to our home or not. If you haven't decided by then, I would be more than willing to stay here with you for as long as it takes. I promise to do everything in my power to keep anyone else from hurting you. You deserve to be happy and to live with a new family," Tobias continues.

"When can I be released?" I ask.

"Let me go look for a doctor and find out," Abraham offers. "As long as that's ok with you. If you would rather I'd stay, I could call for someone-"

"No it's ok, you can go," I say, again trying to get up from my current position in Tobias' lap.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks pulling me back against his chest and pulling himself higher up on the wall.

"You don't have to keep doing this… I'm fine," I say.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to," he says firmly leaving no room for debate.

"Let me introduce Dr. Bradfield, if you would repeat what you just told me," Abraham says walking into the room closely followed by a young woman with long light brown hair, and soft hazel eyes. She walks over towards the bed and starts looking at my charts. She sends a kind smile my way.

"Well, you have been here for almost forty eight hours now, and all of your vitals are looking good. You have some fairly serious injuries though, which makes me reluctant to let you leave. You are malnourished, and underweight you were also extremely dehydrated. You have two cracked ribs, and I am sure you have noticed that you are wearing a rib belt, it just reduces movement and helps support the area. If you go home though we will remove it, it will hurt more, but it is better for it to heal alone without causing issues for your lungs.

"You had a pretty big gash on your forehead that we had to stitch up, and a pretty big bruise on your cheek. You have a varying degree of bruising all over. Your ring finger on your left hand was broken, and we wrapped it, and your right wrist was broken and is in a cast. We had to operate on your left knee. It will take the longest to heal, and for the two weeks you will have to use crutches, after that you will be able to put pressure on it but it won't be much and your knee will be in a slightly bent position. Your knee will be braced for at least seven weeks, if not more.

"Because of all of this, I would prefer to wait until the morning to release you. It is almost dinner time, and I would like you to stay in bed for the night and off of your knee. You were on some pretty heavy pain killers, I would like to wean you off of them a bit more before you are released."

I was so hopeful that I was going to be able to leave, that I can't imagine being left here alone tonight. I start to shake uncontrollably, and my breathing quickens, though my ribs protest this.

"Jamie, look at me," Tobias says but I am too far gone. "Jamie! JAMES!" This last one catches my attention and my head jerks up to make eye contact with Tobias.

"I-I- I'm sorr-sorry," I pant out with my uneven breathing.

"Don't worry about that now, just focus on your breathing. Try to match yourself to me… that's it breathe nice and deep… in and out. Alright, now can you tell me what happened right then? What caused you to have a panic attack?" Tobias asks keeping my back against his chest so I can feel his slow and steady breathing.

"I don't wanna be alone…" I trail off, tears springing to my eyes.

"Who said you were going to be alone? I certainly didn't. I have every intention to sleep right in that chair next to your bed if you will allow me," Tobias says, pulling his arms tighter around me.

"As do I," Abraham says sitting down on the bed next to us. He puts a hand on my shoulder, and the three of us sit like that for a few minutes, allowing me to relax again. I soon drift off to sleep, still held in Tobias safe arms.

* * *

I wake up a couple of hours later and am embarrassed to find that I am still wrapped in Tobias' arms. It is the best sleep I have gotten in a while though, and I can't help but think it's because I wasn't alone. I quickly remove myself from his arms and cannot stop the involuntary shiver that courses through my body. I turn and notice that he is awake as well.

"I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. You could've moved me," I say staring at the bed spread.

"It's alright little one," he says putting a finger under my head to force me to make eye contact with him. The hate and annoyance I expect to see isn't there though, all I see is caring and love, which surprises. "I was perfectly fine, I even got a bit of a nap in as well. How are you feeling? Do you have any pain? Are you hungry?"

"I'm fine," I respond, my generic answer. My uncle used to ask me things like that, but it was always a trick.

"Are you sure?" he asks cupping my face in his hands when I am unable to stop the tears. I don't understand why this man whom I have known for less than twenty four hours could show so much concern for me when my own family could care less.

"I'm fine," I repeat a little less confident this time.

"There is no reason to keep things from me. Please tell me how you feel."

"I guess I'm a little hungry… but otherwise I think I am ok…"

With that he calls for a nurse to bring us some dinner. After we eat I ask where Abraham went, because when we woke up he was gone. At first I was a little mad that he left but then I realized that Tobias hadn't left me, and they both have families of their own.

About an hour later Abraham comes back into the room, and both Tobias and I look at him expectantly, waiting for an explanation as to where he has been. I had been so emotionally drained, that Tobias and I had spent the past hour silently in each other's company, just watching TV and relaxing.

"I am sure you are wondering where I went. I had a couple of errands to run and I have arranged for you a couple of visitors, I hope you don't mind," he says walking in and standing next to Tobias who is occupying the chair next to my bed. "If you aren't up to visitors, that is absolutely fine, all you have to do is say the word. And if at any point you want to stop just let one of us know."

"Will you stay with me?" I ask Tobias, suddenly afraid.

"Of course," he says grabbing my hand and running his other hand through my hair.

"Alright, then I will be back in a minute."

I am left completely speechless when he walks in with none other than Morgan Spencer. Even though I would have said that I was emotionally drained and could never cry again, I am not all that shocked when tears start falling down my face. In two strides, Morgan is across the room and sitting on my bed pulling me in close for a hug. I suddenly feel like I am six years old again, having fallen off my bicycle. I wrap my arms around him holding him close, cherishing the familiarity in it.

"It's alright bud… it's been way too long," I hear him say kissing the top of my head, and I feel his heavy sigh. We stay that way for a couple of long minutes until we have both gotten control of our emotions. When he pulls back from the hug, I am surprised to see that he has tears in his eyes as well.

"I've missed you, I didn't think I'd ever see you again…" I mummer.

"I've missed you too. I tried to stop by a couple of times to visit but those idiots you have for relatives always had some sort of excuse as to why I couldn't see you. I had actually just started filling out the paper work to request formal, required visitations with you," he says grabbing my hand, but staying on the bed. I can't help but smile at that, at least someone was still looking out for me. "If I had known how those people were treating you, I would have had you out of there before you could even blink. I am so sorry I didn't push more, but I thought maybe you wanted some distance that maybe the memories were too painful."

"I'm sorry… I should have told you… it's all my fault…" I say quietly, at first I think maybe he doesn't hear me.

"What's your fault?" he asks gently.

"All of it, my aunt and uncle, my parents, my brother… all I've ever done is just sit and let it happen… if I'd only just-"

"No, none of it is your fault, do you understand? If I have to tell you that every day for the rest of your life in order for you to believe it then I will. Your aunt and uncle have some serious issues that they need to get worked out, nothing you could have said or done would have changed their treatment of you. As for your parents and your brother, you saved yourself sometimes that is more than enough. How do you think I'd feel if something had happened to you that night?"

"James, you said earlier that your dad told you not to leave the closet until you saw someone you could trust right?" Tobias says taking up the spot on the bed on my other side. I nod my head to answer his question. "You obeyed him, and were able to come out of the whole situation physically unharmed. If you would have left your dad would have gone through all of that for nothing. Your parents loved you so much, and they were able to die knowing that you were alive. Same goes with your brother, how do you think he would have felt if you burst out of the closet to save him and got yourself killed? You wouldn't have been able to stop those people, and you know it deep down inside of you. I know it is hard to hear this, and to believe it, but it is true," he says wiping the tears off of my face and then drawing me into his embrace.

"I'm sorry sir," I mumble.

"What for?" Tobias asks.

"For being weak," I respond. Uncle used to get mad when I would cry or scream saying it was a sign of weakness, one that I was not allow to show.

"You are not weak. All of these emotions you are feeling are normal. Crying is normal, everyone cries, I know I have. I'm sure even Morgan here has. There is absolutely nothing to apologize for. And what did I say about calling me sir? You make me feel like an old man, or at least like I am back in the classroom teaching, and this is summer vacation!" he says in mock-indignation. I can't help the smile that comes forth.

"Sorry si- I mean sorry, Tobias," I say pulling out of the hug and settling back onto the pillows.

"So when are you breaking out of here?" Morgan jokes.

"Tomorrow morning I get to leave, I am going to stay with Tobias and Abraham for now and then decide if I am going to go back with them. Did you hear that I have a long lost twin? How crazy is that? It's just like in that show Rye used to love, he'd be so jealous," I admit trailing off as memories of my brother threaten to overwhelm me.

"Well whatever you decide to do, I will support you and remain your godfather. I love you so much. No matter what, we will be staying in contact. I tried to get guardianship of you, when you first went to live with your aunt and uncle, but my job doesn't allow for me to be a single parent. I don't have a stable environment to provide you," I nod my head understanding. Morgan lives for his job, and he is the best at it, I could never let him leave it. "No matter what you decide, we will be communicating weekly, you can count on that. I need to know everything about this twin!"

"You promise?" I ask, and I am embarrassed when it comes out much more childish then I intended.

"I do, I promise that once a week you will hear from me. And you can contact me at any time, day or night if you ever need to talk. Now unfortunately, I have a plane to catch. We have a case in Texas, but I refused to board the plane until I got to see you, so they booked me a ticket for a red-eye."

"You didn't need to do that, a case is much more important than-"

"Don't even finish that sentence, you are more important than anything to me. I love you, and I will talk to you sometime this week, ok? The phone's always on if you need to talk. Do you still know the number?" He asks pulling me back into a hug. I nod my head and recite it off for him and he smiles. He kisses my forehead before standing up. He then shakes Tobias' hand and they exchange contact information, Morgan wanted to know more about Tobias given the situation and Tobias was more than understanding.

When Morgan leaves, a nurse comes in to check on me and he helps me to the bathroom. While there, he helps me change into clean clothing and helps me clean some of the dried blood and dirt that has clung to my body. To my delight, he also helps me clean my hair which I felt hadn't been thoroughly washed in years.


End file.
